Who Wanna
Who Wanna is the 12th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Weezy baby This is the carter man Rim low all I can see is the flow now let's go! Raj ya bangin 'em in the.. raj I say ya bangin 'em in the. Raj I say ya bangin 'em in the head wit this one cut! Weezy weezy say guard ya face bitch Weezy say guard ya neck bitch Weezy baby this is the carter I move it from a eighth to a slab from a slab to a quarter From a quarter to a half from a half to a hard one You do the math it's a horror While I be on the ave gettin off one nineteen for a soft one Bricks I loft 'em catch him he hot If I catch you without my scratch I'm stretchin ya out If you catch me without the burna burn me I beg of you shoot off the leg of you and kick ya in the ass I'm dyin of doom I say I'm sick with cash These eyes are real see straight through ya liquid ass You see me straight through the glass house picnic wagon You could see it by my bitch face she thick with ass Get slick slick I click click blast on ya bitch ass Squad up shit click or smash on ya bitch ass Smash on ya bitch ass Now pick the grass up out ya ass and the caps out ya cap aye! - 2x Who wanna fuck wit me tell 'em I'm waitin for 'em Who wanna fuck wit me tell 'em I'm waitin for 'em Who gon fuck wit me I got the blazer for 'em Who gon fuck wit me do you wanna fuck wit me naw! Hustle boy sell a nick to ya mom I'll sell a brick out ya house I'll sell a brick to a house nigga I'll send a clip to ya mouth back of the gun to ya nose Front of the gun to ya clothes I let it rip and I bounce Lights off young teddy pender is out Mask on scare the fuck out ya but ya ass grown I wasnt born with no silver spoon But I can heat it in a spoon and pitch it in a balloon Tomb sittin in ya room sing for me But if ya don't gimmie no tune the semi go boom But if ya dont hear me doe fool the semi go boom I'm try to make moves but they gimmie no room I takes my space I blaze the haze take ya babe to space She gimmie amazing face I sung amazing grace I was once lost but now I'm found Full of them pounds is how I'm found aye! - 2x Oh! oh! bang 'em in da head whoa! Oh! oh! bang 'em in da face whoa! Oh! oh! bang 'em in da neck whoa! Rim low all I can see is the flow now let's go! I know how to cook so I buy it soft I also sell it soft depending the cost You know thats shells they toss defending they boss They wipes 'em well across ya dentures like floss You know I smell ya talk and I swear I knows bullshit and pussy near or far Ya'll niggaz better gear up for the comin of the boy From a young'n to a boy to young boy boy I dump toys boy at ya punk boy toys Take the pump out the trunk take a chunk out a chump Baby what have I done I created a monster Weezy baby a gangster no wankster Hell naw I smell ya'll Didnt know jam master well but I rocks wit my shells on And the block still a hell zone Get a helmet for you and ya gals dome I suggest! aye! - 2x Bang 'em in da head whoa! Bang 'em in da face whoa! Bang 'em in da neck whoa! Rim low all I can see is the flow now let's go Bang 'em in da head whoa! Bang 'em in da face whoa! Bang 'em in da neck whoa! Rim low all I can see is ya hoe now let's go